Dreams
by liasilver19
Summary: The room was dark...Very dark...But Tyson could see her expression clearly:pain...Tyson tried to call her but couldn’t...he couldnt move.......her expression was enough to hold him in place...I disclaim beyblade and all its characters
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams Begin

**hey guys its me again wid a new tyson hilary story i did not write a long chapter but i wanted to start on the story so anyway guys read and review...

* * *

**

**DREAMS**

* * *

Another day another fight

These are getting common and possibly fiercer and more frequent

Day after day of constant bickering shoving and screaming

Whatever anyone tries fails because we are too stubborn to agree to anything

Me and hilary

We just can't stand each other now

We used to be friends

But now I don't like her at all

Even though she comes to beyblade practices but we don't talk

She doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to her afraid to start fighting again

Not that I cant fight her

But id rather not waste my time

I mean im Tyson the world champion beyblader….

Its been a whole month though…I guess I do miss her…just a little….

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dreams Begin**

Hilary was trapped

Her hands were bound by chains on the dark wall

her fragile feet were too weary to move

Her ruby eyes were dark, showing no sign of life

Her lips were a sad line stretched on pale white skin

The room was dark

Very dark

But Tyson could see her expression clearly

Tyson was not bound by any chains yet he couldn't move

Tyson tried to call her but couldn't

He forced his legs to walk but they wouldn't budge

Her sad expression was enough to hold him in place

But Tyson was not about to give up

He struggled hard

He glanced down and recived a shock

His feet were caught in some weird plant

A plant with thorns

And his struggles had caused blood to flow

His feet were red with it

Tyson glanced at hilary

her delicate body which was covered in rags was scratched and bruised

she couldn't stand because she was lifted above the floor by her hands

Tyson stared at her

Slowly hilary turned her head to look at him

"Tyson…." She said

…………………………………………………………

"hilary!"

Tyson woke up with a start

He was sweating

What a weird dream he thought

He looked around his room the rest of the bladebrakers were asleep unaware of his startled awakening.

It was still dark outside

He glanced at his clock

3:00 am

Tyson sighed

It was only a dream

But it had seemed so real to him

Tyson gulped. His throat was as dry as cotton

Tyson needed water

Stretching slightly he pulled of his covers and stood up

The floor was cold on his burning feet

He stopped to look at them

Tyson almost had a heart attack

His feet were bleeding

He stared at his feet in horror before he screamed

………………………………………………………………

"yes mom id love some mustard on my noodles…."

at first max thought it was just his alarm go off

he groaned and tried to turn it off

finding no clock he blinked

that's when he realized that it was Tyson who was screaming

fully awake max jumped up

he noticed that his scream had woken everyone else too

"Tyson?" ray asked

Tyson was staring down looking as white as a sheet

He looked up his expression horrified

"My feet…" he said

we all gathered around him

"it was a dream and…"

I stared at his feet

They looked fine to me

"Tyson what's this all about?" kai asked

Tyson looked flabbergasted

He stared down at his feet

"but…but… my feet and the blood and hilary…."

"relax Tyson it was only a dream" I said

Tysonlookedas though he would have liked to yell

But he frowned instead

"you're probably right" he mumbled

that was definatley weird max thought

max fetched a glass of water for him and Tyson gulped it down quickly

max noted that he was sweating like crazy

he must have had a big scare he thought

* * *

**review plz**


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

**Hey guys its me again wid chap2 hope u like this one...oh yea plz review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

* * *

"3-2-1 let it rip!"

Tyson watched from a distance as ray and max battled

Birds chirped merrily in the tree above

Tyson sighed

The dream had been haunting him

He had had such dreams before of darkness and despair

Of dungeons and battlefields….

But this one was different

Tyson chuckled softly

Boy was this dream different

Tyson stared down at his bare feet

They looked as scratch less as possible

Boy were they deceptive

He could have sworn that he was bleeding: there was blood all over his sheets

And then… it was gone….just like that

Tyson shook his head maybe I was dreaming

Tyson focused his gaze back to the guys

They were fooling around with their blades and Hilary stood with them egging them on

Hilary

That was the main question

He had seen Hilary

She had looked so sad….almost dying

Tyson shivered

What a horrible dream

Tyson looked at her again…closer this time

She was laughing

Her laughter was sweet and innocent

She looked so cute that Tyson smiled

Why do I fight with her anyway? He thought

Tyson had the weirdest temptation to run up to her and kiss her

Shocked and angry he mentally slapped himself

What a thought

Though it might just be fun….

Tyson grinned stupidly despite himself

Lost in thought

Tyson leaned back and before he knew it he was drifting away in dreamland…

Tyson was staring at the dark wall again

His hands were bound by chains this time

But he didn't care

He knew that some where on the other side of the wall Hilary was chained too

Tyson remembered her condition

Her sad face and blank eyes

And those bruises….

Those horrible scars she had to endure because of him….

Tyson felt tears falling from his eyes

It was all his fault

And now it was over

Tyson felt his heart break

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh"

Tyson forced himself to wake up

His cap fell on his face he pushed it away gasping and struggling

He had to save Hilary

Why was he lying around?

"Tyson relax…"

"No no Hilary I have to save her…

"Tyson she is here…"

"No I must….."

SMACK

Tyson blinked in pain

Someone had slapped him across the face

Tyson opened his eyes only to stare at the worried glances from his friends

"Hilary…" Tyson started

"I'm here Tyson" Hilary sat beside him

"Hilary" almost in tears again he hugged her

"You're okay" he whispered "you're okay…"

…………………………………………………………………….

The navy haired boy sat near the brook under the bridge

He sighed

Why was he having these weird dreams?

Tyson couldn't understand

Tyson pulled his cap tighter on his head

He stared up at the rising stars as dusk settled in

The colors were exhilarating

Blue orange yellow purple red pink…

Pink…

Pink was Hilary's favorite color

She had told him that long ago

Tyson wondered whether she still loved pink...

Tyson realized he hardly knew her anymore

Why?

She was one of his best friends

And yet he knew so little about her

It's funny how people change

Tyson remembered the dream

He had felt so hurt on realizing that Hilary was tortured on the other side of the wall that he had wanted to kill…kill whoever was hurting her

Tyson wondered why

So many questions and no answers

Tyson felt lost

Squeezing his eyes shut he seized the grass near him and held on as if the world was crashing down on him

"Tyson?"

Tyson opened his eyes and looked up

Hilary stood next to him

"Are u alright?" she asked sitting down next to him

"I'm fine…" Tyson looked away

"You didn't seem fine back there…I am Ur best friend u can talk to me…tell me"

Tyson looked into her eyes at those words

She still called him her best friend….

After all the fights they had been through

"I'm fine Hilary" he said firmly "I just had a bad dream"

"Are u sure about that?"

"Yes"

"Okay" she was not convinced

They stared at the setting sun for sometime

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?"

Hilary asked Tyson

Tyson stared at her beautiful face

"Yea" he agreed

Then realizing what he was doing he looked away blushing and from the looks of it Hilary had noted too because she was blushing just as hard as him.

"Hilary can I ask u something?"

"Of course"

"Why don't I know u anymore why aren't we friends like we used to be?"

Hilary looked at him obviously surprised

"Tyson…. you are just too busy for us"

Tyson looked up shocked

"Me?"

"yes well Tyson you never have time for anything except beyblade…it has become ur life and u revolve around it…It has become a part of u…"

Tyson looked down slightly abashed

She had a point

But her last words stung him

"…u don't have time for your friends u don't have time for…me"

She looked away

Tyson slid his hand onto hers and squeezed

Hilary looked at him for his sudden interaction

"Hil I'm sorry…ill promise to make it up to u" a solemn expression on his face

Hilary felt her heart melt

He looked sorry and so….cute

Hilary smiled

She pushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes

"That's ok Tyson "she said

She wrapped her hand around his and leaned against him blushing slightly

Tyson looked a bit shocked at her actions but then he rested one of his hands on her shoulders and welcomed her embrace

Tyson felt better already.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**A/N: hey guys this chap is kinda like wats bein happin in the following week**

**anyway i hope u like the chap and do tell me wat u think about it

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Changes

Tyson sat on the bench gazing at the city below

even though his eyes reflected every light in the city…his mind wandered

his spirit was down cast

his laughter that had lit the dojo lay dead on his lips

Tyson had been here for a long time. A century it seemed to him

His gaze traveled to the clear sky

The heavenslooked breathtaking but it meant nothing for Tyson

Almost a week ago he had started having these dreams….

Dreams of hilary in pain…always in pain and he Tyson could do nothing but watch her while she called his name begging him for help

And then dreams of fire

burning white flames crackling and licking the afternoon sky

blood and the screams

When will the horror end? Tyson had asked himself

Tyson couldn't take this anymore

He had been able to control himself over the few days but he knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer

He would wake up confused and screaming while the dreams got worse day by day

As Tyson stared at the open sky he wondered if he could tell anyone about his dreams

if he told them surely they would laugh….or maybe tell him that he was weak

But I am not! He thought angrily

Tyson looked sadly at the stars while the world below him rested

unknown of Tyson misery

Tyson wouldn't sleep…..no not today

Tyson had to stop these dreams otherwise he'd look like a freak in the coming days not that he didn't look like a zombie now… but Tyson didn't want to go to sleep he couldn't take those dreams

that torture

but he was so weary and so sleepy

Tyson needed to rest but he didn't want to the dreams were becoming merciless now

Tyson couldn't bear to see hilary in that condition

Hilary

He had definitely developed something for her…something strange

And it wasn't just a mere crush….Tyson could feel that

But why?

Tyson had never found hilary attractive in any sense; they had hardly been friends

But now Tyson wanted to be near her…not for his own purposes, but to protect her

His conscience told him that she needed his protection and occasionally walking wid her and the others Tyson would fear that something might pop out of the bushes or fall out from trees and make a dash for hilary…he was always on guard

And oh yes had Tyson changed

His eyes had become deeper as if they contained some hidden knowledge

his eating habit had changed…he didn't pig around with his food anymore

he had become an early riser well that was mainly because he didn't get much sleep after his usual dream of pain and misery he would remain awake for hours tossing in his bed until the first rays of dawn hit his window that's when Tyson would get up and start his chores for the day get dressed and head out for school he had even accomplished reaching there before hilary

boy had she been shocked

yes he had become mature and responsible during a weeks time

tyson had barely noticed his change of behaviour

he was too preoccupied with his problems

slowly tyson's eyes closed

no he must remain awake

but Tyson couldn't keep his eyes open he was way too sleepy

Tyson stirred softly before leaving the comfort of the real world and entering the realm of darkness and despair

……………………………………………

Hilary had been worrying she asked the guys to take care of Tyson

he had changed

seriously changed…he had become more responsible all of a sudden

and it was a good thing

except the circles under his eyes

Tyson had not slept for days hilary could feel it

She had tried to tell the guys that but they just shrugged her off with a he's-bound-to-grow-up-one-day explanation

Hilary had felt so angry with them that she had marched right back home

couldn't they see that Tyson was unhappy?

That something was bothering him?

Honestly am I the only brain in the group? She had thought

"a blind man can see that he needs support"

And now as hilary sat in her balcony

She wondered if Tyson would be awake

Hilay had a weird feeling that all his worries were caused by the dream he had a few days ago

Hilary didn't know why but she somehow knew that Tyson would be up

somehow she could feel that he wanted to confide his troubles in her

Somehow she could feel that he needed her

Just like he had done in the past….

The past….

She couldn't remember when he had needed her she knew there was definitely something

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember

Finally irritated at her memory she got up

she had to find tyson


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

**hey guys its me again plz dont kill me for being so late to update but i had to study for ma admission in university and thanx god i got admission in two...anyway its a pretty short chap so im srry...and plz do review**

**CHAPTER 4 Explanations**

The bright fames licked the morning light

The sun itself seemed to be scared of the very sight; hiding behind the horizon like a child behind his mother

The crowed was merciless

"Burn her burn her burn her burn her…."

Their ugly chant filled Tyson with fear

Where was he?

Tyson made his way through the crowed

At first he couldn't see much

Just flames…

A fire

But why were they chanting?

Suddenly Tyson's heart filled with dread and pain

He realized the flames contained not just logs and coals…but something else…someone else….

Then from somewhere in the core came a cry..

A shrill sound

A sound?

No

The voice had called a name…

A name that sent chills down Tyson's spine

"Tyson…"

…………………………………………………………………..

"Tyson…"

"N-no"

"Tyson wake up!"

Tyson's eyes shot open

"H-Hilary?" he asked as her features came into focus

"Yes Tyson I'm here"

Hilary had been very worried for Tyson she had looked everywhere for him and had found him sleeping on the bench. His sight had worried her. And it had taken her quite a while to wake him up

Now Tyson sat up looking as if he had seen a ghost

His bangs were stuck to his pale forehead his eyes were wide open and tired

"Tyson are u alright?"

"Yes"

For sometime they stared at the dark horizon

Hilary's mind spun with questions she wanted to ask Tyson what kind of dreams he had seen why were they about her why was Tyson changing so dramatically…but instead she sat silently beside him wondering whether she should as him as she had planned to but he was in no condition to reply to any questions just yet. Just when Hilary thought she couldn't stay silent anymore Tyson spoke up

"I'm really tired Hilary"

His voice was weak

"So I can see"

Hilary scolded herself for her heartless words

But Tyson continued

"I'm sick of these dreams…they haunt me"

Tyson looked at Hilary

"Please u have to stop them…I can't take them anymore"

Hilary looked up at him

Tyson's eyes were damp

Hilary felt shocked

"T-Tyson?"

Tears fell softly from his eyes

Hilary felt as if someone had seized her heart

She had never seen Tyson cry…

Feeling tears in her own eyes she wrapped Tyson in a hug

"Ssh Tyson its ok I'm here…. everything is going to be ok…"

She whispered soothing words to him as he sobbed into her shoulder

She held him for a long time comforting him

"Tyson u need to sleep…u cant continue like this"

"I cant I don't want to…. I can't see u get hurt"

"They are just dreams Tyson"

She wrapped her fingers in his

"I'm here with you the dreams cannot hurt me nor they should hurt u"

"Now sleep"

Tyson looked up at her for sometime

"Promise me Hilary u wont leave me"

"I promise"

His eyes closed and he was asleep within seconds

Hilary stared down at Tyson in her lap stroking his hair softly before sleep came to her too


	5. Chapter 5:Desicions

**A/N:hey guys sorry for such a long delay was very busy but ill try to update asap!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: decision

* * *

The morning light stung Hilary's eyes

Slowly she opened them

Where am I?

Hilary felt extremely uncomfortable

She tried to sit up but was a weird weight in her lap

Huh?

Blinking she gazed down

What she saw there surprised her

Tyson was sleeping…very peacefully

So peacefully that Hilary hadn't the heart to wake him up

She gazed at his face for sometime

Remembering the events of last night she thanked God that Tyson had slept without nightmares this time

She smiled at the cute expression on his face

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around surveying the scene

The sun was rising forcing the purple of the night to take shelter for over another 16 hours

The city looked deserted below; no doubt still in bed

A few people were about walking up and down taking their morning walk before heading down to their jobs…none of them paid any attention to the couple on the bench

Hilary didn't know how long she could sit here but she wouldn't move afraid she would wake Tyson

She didn't care if she had to sit here the whole day without moving without eating but she would manage

Somehow she felt it was her fault Tyson was acting strangely

It was her fault he was having these nightmares

And if it were her fault she would have to correct it

She would have to help Tyson anyway she could

But right now she had to make sure Tyson slept well

So she settled down on the uncomfortable bench and closed her eyes

Drifting through semi consciousness Hilary spent nearly five hours by Tyson before he got up

And she was willing to spend more if need be necessary

Yes she felt tired and her muscles ached but she was determined to help.

…………………………..

Tyson had never had such a good sleep in his whole life

He felt well rested and energetic

Slowly he opened his eyes remembering the events of last night he gazed up to Hilary

She was staring out towards the city lost in thought, not realizing that he had woken up

She looked like an angel even though her face reflected exhaustion; her eyes gazed toward the city gleaming like rubies

Tyson felt extremely attracted to her

Slowly he moved to get a better view of her face

His soft movement caused Hilary to look down at him

"Tyson you're awake!"

She exclaimed looking happy and annoyed at the same time

"I hope I didn't wake u up…"

"No"

"So…I hope u didn't get you're nightmares"

Tyson chuckled softly

"Nope"

Suddenly Tyson realized that he was resting in her lap

Feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks he pulled himself straight

"So u hungry?" Hilary asked him

"Dying"

Hilary giggled softly

Tyson still had some of his old self somewhere within him

She remembered the way he used to eat…gulping down his food like that she had often wondered why he never choked on such big bites and she could still remember the fight he had with max over some barbecued chicken when grandpa had fallen in the water…it seemed like a century ago

And then all of a sudden she realized that she missed the old Tyson…even though he was stupid and immature…but he was always about fun

Sighing softly she pulled Tyson by his hand

"Common let's get u some breakfast"

………………………

A few minutes later Tyson was sitting in the local doughnut shop chopping down at least five doughnuts and Hilary watched him slightly amused and slightly disgusted…her own doughnut, half eaten, lay resting nearby…obviously forgotten

Somewhere between the never-ending meal Tyson noticed that Hilary was staring him looking slightly apprehensive.

Suddenly Tyson felt extremely self-conscious

Taking care not to spill any food from his mouth he took a huge gulp and wiped his lips with a napkin a feat he had never performed before.

Wondering what Hilary must be making of his sudden change in character he looked up to her shyly

She was smiling at him surprised and extremely amused

"Um hil…"Tyson started

"Hmmm?"

"Id appreciate it if u didn't tell anyone that I…well…that I …u know…"

Tyson looked at her with unease

"That I …well…what happened last night…"

Hilary looked at him suddenly feeling proud

"Tyson u can trust me"

She squeezed his hand softly over the table

"I know I can hil, thanks"

Both the teenagers were blushing crimson.

* * *

**well that was not too much but tell me if u liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wounds

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wounds**

* * *

Hilary walked up to the dojo early in the morning

It was 7:00 am and Hilary's favorite time to walk

She gazed around the beauty of the sunrise

The sunrays fell on her face warming it

The air smelled sweet and fresh

As she reached the dojo she paused

Staring at the building memories came back to her

All the training sessions they had all the fights with Tyson all the beybattles some of them important others insignificant…

She chuckled softly

As she stepped through the gate she heard someone outside

She crept to the backyard and peeked

Tyson stood there shirtless and holding an axe

He was chopping firewood

Hilary watched him for sometime

Exercise from blading had definitely left him in good shape she noted and then realizing that she was still peeking like an idiot she stood straight

Patted her hair a bit which was strange for Hilary

Then she steeped forward

"Hey hil"

He greeted her without looking up

"Hey" she said "how are u now?"

"Oh I'm fine!! Simply wonderful" he said with false cheer

Tyson continued to avoid her gaze as he brought the axe hard on the wood

_Chunk_

He was obviously bad at lying…

"Tyson…??"

He sighed then dropping his axe he turned to face her

She looked at him

He appeared to be extremely tired but that wasn't the thing that shocked her

Tyson had a big gash on his forehead

"Tyson! What happened to you?" Hilary looked worried

"Its nothing…"

"Oh its not _nothing _…"

Then her worry changed to something of anger

"You weren't fighting…."

"No"

"Don't lie to me—"

"I'm not lying Hilary…"

"Oh I think you are—"

"HILARY PLEASE IM NOT LYING TO YOU I DIDN'T FIGHT I DIDN'T FALL IM JUST…."

Looking agitated he sat down his head in his hands

"Tyson…"

He didn't reply

"I'm sorry Tyson I didn't want to irritate you…. but I'm just concerned"

She sat down beside him

"Tyson" she said softly "u can tell me when ever you feel like I'm always here for you "

Tyson looked up

Hilary smiled at him

Tyson reflected upon it

Yes

He wanted to tell her

"Hilary I honestly don't know how it happened I was having a very violent dream and I woke up…there was blood every where I rushed to the bathroom and there it was…"

He sighed

"And that is the truth"

He looked at her to see her expression

She looked troubled

"Tyson you should really take care of yourself…"

She stared at him for sometime then remembering what she was here for she got up

"Come on Tyson"

She grabbed him by his elbow

" Get up"

"Hold on where are we going?"

Hilary didn't reply

"Common get up"

"Hilary….??"

She pushed him up and handed him his shirt and dragged him out of the dojo

"We're going to the doctor"


	7. Chapter 7: Examination

**A\N hey guys i updated soon as promised :D but i plan to complete this story but i cant complete it if u guys dont review so dont forget...cheerio

* * *

Chapter 7: Examination

* * *

**

Tyson couldn't believe that he was doing this

He looked around the almost empty waiting room

A woman sat near them holding a brawling baby…she didn't seem to think that its wails were any different than the quiet of the room

The benches were cheap plastic and judging by the way they were broken they had seen quiet a hoard of patients

The room was covered with a faded rose wallpaper and the tiles were once colored to match the wallpaper. But the sharp smell of antiseptic was most unnerving to Tyson

He stared over to Hilary

She was calmly reading _teens!_ Some boring girl magazine that she had picked from a rickety table that sat in the corner.

Tyson thought that the table seemed to be groaning from all the weight of teenage fashion magazines

Tyson was sick of waiting here but before he could start pasturing Hilary about it the door opened and a very irritated looking nurse announced his name

Hilary snapped the magazine as if annoyed by the nurse's order but she got up anyway

Tyson got up too and they made their way to the office

Unlike the waiting room the office seemed to glow with all the polishing done to it. The walls were white washed and clean the floor seemed to be scrubbed everyday. A veil sat in a corner for examining patients. The other corner held a polished wood table and two comfy looking chairs

Hilary sat on one of them and beckoned Tyson to do the same

Tyson sat

"Good morning"

Tyson looked up to notice the doctor for the first time

He was an easy looking guy with graying hair and a sincere smile

"I'm Dr David beck" he said, "How can I help you?"

Tyson and Hilary looked at each other and Hilary started to explain

"You see doctor it all started off when Tyson had a dream…"

As Hilary explained his condition Tyson sat and stared at the window

It was a beautiful day

"Too bad I look like a zombie…" he thought

Tyson wondered if this nightmare would ever end

He was sick of having dreams of pain and desperation

He sighed

"Tyson?"

Tyson snapped back to reality

"Yes miss Kincaid??…. Oh…sorry I zoned out…" Tyson blushed

"Oh its ok! So how long have u been this way?" Dr. Beck asked him

Tyson counted

"A month" he replied

"A month!" the doctor looked surprised "are u sure?"

"Yes…"

"What abut the injury on your forehead?"

"Injury?" Tyson looked at the doctor then realizing what he was talking about he added

"Oh yes…. its just…I fell off the staircase"

The doctor gazed at him as if judging his lying ability

Tyson seemed to pass with his excuse

Dr Beck got up "sit here " he pointed to the examination table

Tyson did what he was told

The doctor stood next to him peering at him until Tyson felt that he was a rare specimen from biology class "hmmm…. interesting…"

Then taking out a medical torch he examined his eyes until Tyson was near blindness

"Hmmm"

Taking a spatula he examined his throat next

Staring down it he hmmed

The doctor shook his head as if enjoying the rising curiosity

Then he hmmed a bit more

Then finally he added dramatically

"You should be mentally dead…physically stressed to the highest degree…you should have anorexia and you should be at the first stage of tuberculosis as well as a number of things including dizziness and passing out on numerous occasions…. But" he paused "you're not"

"There you sit with only bags under your eyes and a mild disability in focusing…" the doctor trailed away lost in thought

"Doctor?" Hilary brought him back into focus

"Yes…. Sorry…ill give you some ointment for the wound and sleeping pills…but you need to be careful with them they're dangerous I trust you are both over 16?"

"Of course"

"Good"

He made his way back to the table and Tyson did the same

The doctor wrote in a highly illegible writing and handed Tyson the subscription

"Here you go take these at dinner only"

To Hilary he added "you need to take care of him…why don't you take him out somewhere…you know…on a holiday. Help him recover"

"Yes…thank you for your help doctor"

"Oh no problem"

As they made their way back to the dojo Hilary thought about what Dr Beck had said

"A holiday hmmm…"

She had to see Mr. Dickinson


	8. Chapter 8: Flight

**A/N: hey guys ive decided to upload i gave this chapter a humorous side... i knw i knw...i suck at humor **

**but guys bear with me!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Flight

* * *

8-year-old Danny always got what he wanted.

He had a good mother and even a better "richer" father as his mother put it.

But the boy was no brat! No sir!

He was just a growing boy, according to his mother.

Her love for the boy and his father's factories in Italy had turned this boy, well, from a boy to a baby elephant.

But her mother was not concerned

"He needs to eat" she said to the boys aunt and to the boys teacher and the family doctor and his cat and to the good old lady walking down the street and to, well, almost everybody she met.

Right now they were boarding the late flight to Italy. You see Danny's father was to attend a rich persons party to do, whatever he did to get so rich, so he was wearing his best tux to the flight. You never know when you meet someone with a wad of cash to give away he said. His wife also wearing her best, dragged Danny along whose one hand traced the contours of a bulging bag of chocolates and with the other hand he constantly kept pulling the hair off a pretty little girl who had the misfortune to stand in front of him in the ticket line. Oh yes did I forget to mention? Danny had major manner problems too. He loved to scream here and punch there and his favorite thing to do was to yell at his mom and if possible hit her too. But Danny was well protected by his parents nobody could hit him at all, which was the reason why Danny had punched all the boys in the playground when they were not looking and had stolen their candy they had gotten as a gift for good behavior. Yes Danny was untouchable.

This time however Danny's luck was going to change horribly...

……………………..

Yawn Hilary stretched

Everybody could do with a holiday surely…Hilary sat back and relaxed in the comfortable oversized airplane seat….

She certainly could

Pulling her sleeping cover over her eyes she intended to relax

But unfortunately for her "relax" was something the blade breakers had not planned except Kai maybe.

But all that changed too.

Hilary peeked over her seat, pulling off the cover, to steal a glance at kai whose typical sullen expression had reduced to a bare minimum, which was odd for kai, but it was passable since he was in full anger mode.

It seemed that Danny had stolen dranzer (which he claimed to have borrowed thank you very much) from kais pocket when he was asleep. Kai had woken up from his blade smacking him hard on the forehead. Dranzer had apparently gotten tired of the boy's constant tries of launching it. And now kai seemed to be really pissed off screaming at the kid at the top of his voice sending him into Anime-style River of tears.

It was surprising though that kai had actually agreed on coming in the first place

May be he was tired too, Hilary had guessed

But she couldn't bring her self to believe it. How could anybody be tired of being themselves? Unless they were in physical or mental torture…

As she observed the scene, now being observed by a few more pissed off passengers who had been awoken from their beauty sleep by the constant bantering, she saw Kai had the kid by his collar and was shaking him like a rag doll. A surprising maneuver since the boy weighed almost a ton.

The boy was too shocked to react to this he had never been shaken like this and the more it happened the more he being to realize that he hated it. Looking through his shaky vision he wondered why nobody was rescuing him from the dangerous Russian. And so as to say the boy was right. Nobody had gotten up to rescue the kid, on the contrary, everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves; including the blade breakers, the flight attendant and even the pissed off passengers who found the situation amusing despite themselves.

And why was that you ask?

Well the boy had been a constant nuisance since he had boarded the plane: he had pushed two elderly women, punched a boy (because he was going to get lunch before Danny), kicked the flight attendant hard in the shins, secretly torn up a young business mans important legal document and had stolen dranzer which was the first and only straw that kai needed.

And so the drama continued until one of the elderly women reminded the flight attendant that she was diabetic and needed to rest. The boy was escorted and buckled back to his seat

Yep it was mental torture all right…

……………………..

Tyson peered out of the window of the plane into the enclosing darkness. He had spent the day drifting through semi-conciouseness, but now he was fully awake.

It seemed that they were going nowhere he thought

The dark was complete.

Tyson could see remarkable similarity between him and the enveloping darkness.

He was lost too

Lost in the confusion of what was happening to him

It seemed to be an eternity ago that he was healthy and leading the most normal life of a typical teenager and then all of a sudden he was this freak.

Tuning out to the shouting and commotion behind him Tyson stared at his reflection in the window

What's wrong with me he asked his reflection silently.

But Tyson knew, the same way he knew that he had to journey to Italy

Which was surprising because he had suck for Italy so bad that he had almost fought for it….

**Flashback**

"We are not going to china"

"Then were not going to the US either"

"But…." max trailed off

He wanted to go see his family and so did Ray and they had been bickering about it for the last twenty minutes, until Hilary stepped in

"Look guys were not going to china or the u.s.a " glancing over to Kai "I guess were not going to Russia either, right?"

The only change that occurred on the boys face in the reaction to this was a slight twitch of the eyebrow.

Russia was definitely out.

So then where to?

As they sat and pondered Kenny came up with the suggestion: Australia.

Everybody agreed to that except Tyson.

He was determined to go to Italy for some reason that even he couldn't figure out

But he had pointed out that he was determined to get his way

**Flashback**

And he had

Tyson knew, somehow, that he would get his answers soon…

…………………….

The morning dawned pure and warm

The flight had landed and the blade breakers were eager to start their trip. It was free for them: the stay, the tours, the lunches all in the compliments from the b.b.a to the world champion.

Yes nothing could be better than this.

…………………….

Danny walked, sullen and down, past everyone pretending to be invisible. A feat at which he was falling miserably, since his body was developed to attract as much attention as possible.

As Danny neared Kai, his one true fear in exception to the boogeyman of course, Danny squealed reminding everyone of a similar sound that erupts from the mouth of a small dog when you accidentally step on it, and with a last look of terror the boy bolted

Danny's parents couldn't imagine why

* * *

**well u knw whats coming next... review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: illusions

**A\N: hey guys heres chapter 9 but plz guys do review to my story i lose heart if i dont get reviews! its not much u knw just press the little go button and write!

* * *

Chapter 9: illusions**

* * *

As they took tours and traveled in Italy Tyson became more and more anxious. The more time he spent the more he began to realize that this trip was proving even more hazardous to his health then the whole past month had been in Japan.

His dreams now included of aftermaths, usually, illusions.

Once he saw that he was drowning in blood he woke up all sticky and wet only to realize that the bed he was sleeping on was thoroughly blood-soaked. Tyson had screamed bloody murder, but of course the stains had vanished before anybody could see them.

Another time he woke up to a confusing dream and he found himself in a prison cell.

And again finding himself on a hill top running around, of course he knew he was awake cuz the details of the dream begin to fade on waking, max had saved him that time grabbing him before he jumped off a 12 story high building that was the hotel they were staying in.

The blade breakers had decided not to let Tyson sleep on his own again. Somehow it made the dreams more bearable but Tyson didn't like it at all. He wasn't weak he couldn't appear weak.

………………..

Tyson stood on a hillside.

Green plains stretched on his right. Wind blew softly leaving trace marks on the young green corn fields behind them some distance off were blue grey mountains. A small village lay to his left some distance off. The wind drifted through his hair, making them whip around his face and stinging his eyes.

Smoke was rising from somewhere in the village. The wind was blowing the smoke on an alternate path.

The little particles helpless and forced

Forced to move against their will.

Forced on by a cruel wind on a path they didn't desire.

Tyson found himself not caring.

He had more important things to do

As he looked toward the village he saw a woman running towards him

A very familiar woman it seemed to him. A woman with chocolate brown hair.

Tyson moved from his spot to take a closer look.

Something wasn't right

He felt strange, tingly and light. The sky seemed to be a bit too bright.

As he took another step he felt himself walking _through _something

That's weird he thought tearing his eyes from the running figure he turned to glance down

Tyson screamed.

He saw a young man face down on the ground. There was blood everywhere. It was soaked in his torn up clothes his hair where matted with it. The boy was dead.

Tyson recognized him immediately

Without bending down to check Tyson knew it

His bones acknowledged it, they shook with fear

It was hard to miss the navy blue hair

The boy on the ground was Tyson

………………

Tyson woke up startled and gasping for breath. He was wet with sweat his throat as dry as cotton.

Tyson sat up and wiped his forehead with his hand. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm his racing heart.

That's when he realized he was not alone in his bedroom

He knew that he had somehow tricked max in letting him stay in his room alone for the night

But if max was not there, then who was?

Feeling uneasy he slowly opened his eyes

Tyson gasped startled

Crouching next to him inches from his face was

"Hilary…"

She was not right Tyson could tell that

Hilary was staring at him with a cold expression frozen on her face.

Slowly as they remained in eye contact with each other

Hilary's expression softened

Tyson's heart raced like crazy.

Seconds ticked by like hours

Slowly Hilary opened her mouth and uttered two words that sent a shiver down Tyson's spine.

"Ill wait"

Then ever slowly she inched closer until her lips rested on his.

It was a kiss but it was not what it's supposed to be at all. Hilary's lips were cold.

Instead of feeling joy he felt remorse and sorrow. They stayed in that position for a few seconds.

Then she suddenly got up. And before she caught fire she smiled, a horrible dead smile.

The fire on her body scorched her skin and pierced her flesh. It was a strange kind of fire it seemed to burn Hilary alone it didn't scorch the bed sheet nor did Tyson feel any warmth from it. It just burned silently as Hilary continued to smile

Then before being covered entirely from the flames she threw her head back and screamed.

The flames pulled the flesh of her bones revealing blackening bones

Her hair shriveled to her head….

And then she was gone.

He couldn't believe what had happened

Hilary had burnt to ashes in front of him leaving behind nothing but a cold tingle on his lips and a scream that echoed in his ears for quite sometime.

……………………….

Ray, kai, Kenny and Hilary sat at the hotel's famous restaurant to eat breakfast.

Ray read the menus to extract the weirdest breakfast he possibly could.

Kenny was half way through his fourth pretzel as he worked on his laptop making dizzi scream at him for throwing crumbs on the keyboard.

Kai had claimed to have eaten in the early morning but occasionally stole glances at Hilary's untouched pancakes.

Kenny glanced up from his laptop to gaze at Hilary

"What is it?" he asked her

Hilary who had been silent for sometime sighed

"Its just…" she began "well you know I'm just worried for Tyson… I thought he would get better but he's just getting worse day by day"

She closed her eyes

" I don't know what to do I'm just so worried"

"Hey you don't need to worry," said ray "I'm sure he'll be okay"

He was trying to console her but he had his doubts too.

What should be done? He thought

What if Tyson never gets cured until he goes mad?… ray shuddered

He hoped not

But he knew there was nothing that could be done just yet. A thought shared by Hilary.

"Hey guys" max smiled brightly

Ray murmured a hello and turned back to his menus wondering whether he would eat anything today.

"What's for breakfast I'm starved" max reached out for Hilary's plate of pancakes much to kais disappointment and started to gobble them down.

As he chomped he glanced around

"Where's Tyson?"

"Whatdumean?" came a choked reply form Kenny

"Wasn't it ur turn to take care of him?" ray asked him

"My turn? No i thought it was kai's—"

Max stopped short as realization dawned on him

Tyson had slept alone

"Oh shit…"

……………………..

Trying her best not to fall to pieces Hilary struggled back to her room.

She had run to her room trying her best to conceal the now falling tears. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

She pressed her back against the door as if the grief was going to flood in on her and she would drown in it.

Tears fell from her eyes in a constant flow as she sank to the ground where she wept for some time.

What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

A/N: hey ok i have no idea wat to name this chapter so its currently untitled so guys if u have any suggestions...ill be waitin

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Hilary sat on the floor with her back to the door, traces of fallen tears on her face

Why would Tyson do that?

Fresh tears formed in her eyes as the memory came rushing back

**Flash back**

"Where's Tyson?" asked max

"Whatdumean?" came a choked reply form Kenny

"Wasn't it ur turn to take care of him?" ray asked him

"My turn? No I thought it was kai's—"

Max stopped short as realization dawned on him

Tyson had slept alone

"Oh shit…"

The whole team got up and ran as fast as they possibly could towards Tyson's room

Hoping, against hope, that he was okay

Ray got to the door first he wrenched it open and followed Hilary inside

"Tyson..."

Tyson was standing near the open window

"Tyson are you okay?" max asked

For a second nothing happened and then, slowly, Tyson turned around

"Hello guys" he said in a hollow voice

His sight shocked them

He was pale, so pale that he seemed to be almost a ghost

His eyes were wide open as he stared at them

"Tyson..." Hilary's words got stuck in her throat

It was as though Tyson had seen her for the first time

"You--"he croaked "you... you..." he pointed a finger at her as he spoke

"Please" his eyes traveled to the rest of the bladebrakers

"Please save me" he whispered as if begging them

"Tyson what are you talking--" Hilary came towards him but stopped as he gave a loud cry

"Stay away... you're. Dead... dead"

"Stay away"

He whispered he moved away from them towards the open window

"Stay away"

Tyson seemed to be failing his eyes rolled into his head as he lost consciousness

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed as he started to topple

But before she could move kai leapt forward and caught him by the hand before he fell and dragged him to safety

"No"

So close to falling, so desperately close to falling

She couldn't lose him

She ran as fast as she could away from the scene Tyson's cold words echoing in her ears

Words, she thought, that would haunt her forever

**Flashback**

What was wrong with Tyson? She couldn't possibly understand

She stayed in her room

She couldn't remember any sounds nor could she remember how many hours had passed.

She sat in a daze until somebody knocked at her door.

"Hilary?"

Slowly Hilary blinked away her tears and got up

Her knees hurt from sitting in the same position for hours

"Hilary?" the voice called out to her softly "its me, please open the door"

Hilary sighed then opened the door a little

She came face to face with Tyson.

He stood with his head bowed

"Um.." he started "the guys told me about... about well I'm sorry, I didn't remember any of the things I said"

He paused then looked up into her eyes

"Id never say that to anyone, especially not you"

Hilary felt something wet on her cheeks and realized that she was crying again

Tyson touched her cheek softly before he wiped her tears

"I cant see you hurt I'm sorry

"I know I'm an idiot and I always love to bug you but this time--" Tyson stopped as Hilary threw her arms around him and started to cry again

"Tyson...you..."

"Its okay" Tyson whispered to her

As he held her he felt a single tear escape his eye as well.

Everybody except Tyson sat in ray's room where a meeting was underway

"What about a doctor?"

"I took him to the doctor he was the one who recommended the trip in the first place" said Hilary throwing a nervous glance at the door to her right Tyson's door where he was lying down currently.

"Then..?"

"I don't know his condition has worsened since we came here..." said Kenny

"Maybe this whole trip was a waste of time" sighed max

"I agree with max" said ray "maybe its about time we went home"

There was a pause when everybody processed the information before they came up with a common solution

It was indeed time to head back.

Across the door Tyson had heard every word of the conversation

And what did he have to say about it was nothing

He knew that if nothing improved he would surely die

Then maybe he should return he thought maybe it was for the best

That night Tyson tossed and turned his mind filled with an uneasy dream

His forehead was drenched with sweat his throat was raw

Gaping for breath he gained consciousness.

Tyson shivered slightly he sat in his bed his mind extremely clear

Assessing what he has just seen he leapt off his bed and stumbling he reached a desk that sat in the corner

Shuffling through the maps and guides on it he finally found what he was looking for

Gazing at it for a few seconds told him what was to be done

He would have his answers soon.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Process

Chapter 11: Process

Ray was staring out the window, a bit glum. The flight was going to be a short one but it didn't seem to end anytime soon. The sun shone cheerily at this altitude but Ray knew that it was overcast below. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily

_Whatever was happening to the world class beyblader anyway?_ He thought

Ray was glad that it was kept well hidden from the world, or the media would stick to them like bees onto honey. Imagine the scandal that would arise! such a pressure on the team and the flight wasn't making this any better

Ray had hoped to return to Japan asap and possibly hire a psychiatrist. Even though he hated to admit it, Tyson really needed one…but the option strained him. The media would go haywire if they found out and Tyson's blading days would surely be over and so will the rest of teams. To make matters worse, Tyson had convinced them to make one more stop before heading back. He wanted to go to "Bo valley" at one end of the country.

Ray had been against it of course but when Tyson had been reduced to tears, Ray had to let go.

So the question at hand was why, maybe he was going inane! Ray couldn't have that. Even though he was a world-class beyblader he was, more importantly, his teammate and a loyal friend, he would stand by him every step of the way but Ray couldn't understand why he had begged and pleaded to go to some far flung valley when he clearly needed medical help…

Pressure pressure

Ray frowned and rubbed his temples. A slight headache had somehow drummed its way into his head, increasing his worry

"Whatever you have in mind Tyson it better be worth it" he said his mind full of resolve "and as soon as it's over I'll do what I should have done way before this, I'll cart u off to see the best doctor money can buy"

* * *

Tyson felt as if he knew he would find answers where he was heading

Even though his team mates had asked him of the importance of this particular quest, he wouldn't tell them

He glanced at the passing clouds and then at the sun its light bright enough to dazzle him

What could he tell them? He had no idea himself!

Tyson mused him self into thinking how outraged they would be if they found out that he was traveling here, instead of Japan, on an inkling, a feeling.

His amusement was short-lived

He knew that there was a dangerous journey ahead of him, he felt it but even that would not waiver him from finding the truth.

* * *

Kenny felt small as compared to the situation at hand.

The small boy wondered what Tyson was upto, going to Bo valley all of a sudden.

It shouldn't have taken rocket science to figure out that something had been wrong with Tyson from quite some time back and Kenney felt guilty for not noticing it. He had been friends with Tyson from, almost like, forever and yet he couldn't figure out that something had been wrong with him. Of course with Tyson and all the macho acting who could tell? but the signs were there and he had refused to see them.

Hilary had noticed them and she had thrown such a fit, but they had refused to believe her. He felt even more ashamed of himself, even _he_ had not listened to her.

Why had he been so blunt?

Even though Tyson always put up a tough guy act, he was still human and Kenny had been too stupid to notice it.

He smiled gravely

And they called him a genius.

* * *

Recovery

Max was perhaps the only team member not producing heavy, dangerous auras.

He was worried of course! But he thought that this heavy atmosphere would cause nothing but further harm to Tyson health and to the recovery of his team.

He would try to commence it of course, the recovery.

Max had started off with some light chatter directed towards the team but nobody had really responded, except a grunt or two from the genius seated next to him.

He felt rather alone

It had been his fault he was supposed to take care of Tyson and he had messed up.

It had put such a strain on him and all of them, but he was determined to make it right.

He would do whatever he could to make up for his blunder.

But with the heavy atmosphere around him he doubted that.

He glanced at the distress that showed on Kenny's face

Recovering would certainly be hard.

* * *

Always cool, always collected no matter what the situation, was the way Kai worked. Maintaining a façade was his way of doing things and it was effective too.

Never let your enemy know what was on your mind.

Kai never let his temper get the best of him

_Never,_ he thought smugly, except once, with that fat kid back in the plane as his memory so courteously reminded him

Kai twitched

He struggled to forget that one time

A stain on his perfect anger check

Yes, Kai almost never betrayed any emotions and he was doing exactly that.

The beybreakers were unusually calm, except of max who tried conversing but to no effective result, which was what Kai could handle against the usual din they created.

Kai had never felt such relief but he hated to admit it was kinda boring, not too much…just a little.

He twitched again

A stain on his perfect record

He decided to pretend it never happened

And yes there was Tyson too

He wondered why he was tagging around with them, it was Tyson's problem he had to fix it, so why the escort? It annoyed him to no extent yet he was here with them, tagging along like a little school girl.

He twitched

A stain on his perfection

He decided to let it go this time

He was kind of worried about Tyson though, he was their teammate and unfortunately the world champion. Kai hated to admit he was worried about him. The stupid monkey had grown over him like fungus. Irritating

He struggled not to twitch

Some how as painful as it was that didn't stain his all too perfect record.

* * *

Hilary was a bit surprised herself

She had never felt so aware of Tyson before and it was getting on her nerves

Of course she had been worried but she had told herself that she would worry about any of her friends the same way, if anything were to happen to them, but lately she couldn't tell

Had they become something else entirely?

No it wasn't possible it was Tyson that she was talking about

She had always imagined herself to fall in love at sight with the guy that would be her soul mate, they would be happy of course and she would get married to him under the shade of her favorite tree…

And suddenly it was Tyson with her under the tree

"Noooooooo" she choked out her voice barely a whisper she stood up in shock forgetting she was in a plane and banged her head against the luggage compartment

She heard a few snickers and pain rushed into her head. She knew she had turned bright red

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough she realized she had been sitting with Tyson, he would have seen her!

Realizing that her heart beat had jumped a few notches, she turned to face him, praying that he wasn't laughing

Their eyes met and Hilary felt something pass through her, some thing that she felt was like a bolt of electricity

"You okay hil?" he asked

He wasn't laughing, he was concerned

Hilary felt the heat in her face rise, her heart skipped a beat

She fought furiously against her embarrassment and realized she was still standing

A few passengers still looked in her direction, some of them snickering

"I'm fine" she mumbled the redness refusing to leave and quickly sat down

_He didn't laugh_ she thought and her heart soared

This was very very bad she suddenly realized

Oh no

She was in trouble now and it was painfully clear

It was called love and she was in it, a bit too deep.

* * *


End file.
